


a touch of your hair

by milkghost (teary_eyed_blanket)



Series: deslay oneshots [6]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teary_eyed_blanket/pseuds/milkghost
Relationships: Jean Descole/Hershel Layton
Series: deslay oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894993
Kudos: 3





	a touch of your hair

Small, soft breaths escaped Hershel's throat. He looked up at the masked man who looked down at him. The man gave him a reassuring smile as he positioned his cock near his ass. 

Hershel breathed softly as the man looked him up and down. "It's going to be okay dear." His lover purred. He brushed his hair and planted a kiss onto his forehead. 

"Descole," Hershel said, his tone that of a whisper. Descole tilted his head to the side curiously. 

"are you going to be gentle?" Hershel asked. Descole gave him a warm smile as he reached out for his hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze. "I will darling." He said, giving his hand a kiss.

"You can hold my hand if you want to." 

Hershel gave him a warm smile and kissed his hand back. "Thank you." He said. Descole smiled at him and brushed his hair. 


End file.
